Supernatural Christmas
by Cheshlin
Summary: Teenage Sam and Dean spend Christmas with Bobby, and experience a little bit of the meaning of the holidays. I wrote this for Laurie Moore


Sam looked at the Christmas display in the window and wondered what it would be like to actually celebrate over the holidays. The only person who had always been with him over the holidays was Dean, and these days Dean was chasing girls and showed very little joy in anything else.

"Sammy," called Dean from down the block, "Dad says Bobby is going to pick us up tonight to keep us for a few days. I don't know why he can't just let us be. Carrie was starting to see things my way."

Sam sighed. "What is keeping Dad from coming himself, like he promised?"

"Dad is trying to get rid of some ghost," Dean replied. "Guess he is having problems tracking down her bones. She wasn't buried in the graveyard."

"Wish he had taken us with him. We are on Holiday break from school," Sam said. "Would have been nice to spend Christmas with him, but then he almost always is gone over the holidays."

Dean frowned at the Sam. "I think the holidays are hard for him. Mom always had angels all over the Christmas tree. She walked about singing Hark the Herald Angels Sing."

Sam blinked in surprise. It was very rare for Dean or Dad to mention Mom. "I wouldn't know. Neither of you have ever told me that about mom."

Dean swallowed, "Sorry Sammy. I remember so little but the tree in the window reminded of the tree we had when I was little. Guess I didn't know myself that I remembered that. Let's go and have some lunch. Hopefully Bobby will be early to get us."

Later that evening, Sam looked out the window of Bobby's car and smiled. "Bobby, you put up some Christmas lights!"

"I thought that you boys could use some Christmas spirit. I don't know if your dad will be back, but the three of us are together," Bobby explained. "I also have a small tree to decorate. My wife had left a few decorations in the attic. I never pulled them out, but have for you. It is the least I can do."

"You don't need to go to any trouble on our part, Bobby," Dean said. "Christmas has never really meant anything to us."

"That is why I had to do something for you. Other than your Dad, I'm the closest thing you have to family. Life isn't all work and no play. You boys need someone to make something mean something to you." Bobby parked the car and lead the way inside.

Sam ran to the box of decorations and started looking through them. Dean stood back watching Sam's face. After a minute he smiled too, and moved in to help.

It was just a small tree, but this was a new experience for the both of them. The smell of the pine and the popcorn that Bobby brought in to string around the tree went well together. The boys ended up eating more of the popcorn then they put on the string, and tried to throw it into each other's mouths.

Sam brought the star over to Bobby who was standing to the side. "I think you should put this on top. That was fun and made for a pleasant evening. I think I'm going to head up to bed now though."

Dean smiled after his brother. "Sometimes I forget that he never had a real holiday. Dad is too focused on his work to take any time out for them."

"That is where he loses out," replied Bobby. "You should head up too. I will finish cleaning up. You never know, maybe Santa will show up."

"All I want for Christmas is Dad back. He has been gone too long," Dean said with a frown. "Good night Bobby."

Bobby watched Dean go away. "I wish I could make sure that happened for you boy, but I don't know how," he whispered.

Sam came down late the next morning and exclaimed in joy, "Dean, come look at this!"

Dean slowly came down the stairs rubbing his eyes. "What is it, Sammy?"

"Bobby got us some presents," Sam rushed to the tree and started sorting the few gifts under the tree.

Bobby walked in from the kitchen with some coffee in his hand. "Nothing too exciting, but I wanted to get you a few things."

Sam opened a new pair of jeans, two flannel shirts, and a book on ghosts. "Thanks Bobby. Maybe I can help dad with his current case after reading this!"

Bobby chuckled, "Maybe."

Dean had some clothes and too, and a book on car care. He was busy thumbing through the pages when a knock came on the door.

Bobby walked to the door and smiled after opening it. John swept in with a bucket of chicken and some sides and huge smile.

"Lunch is served! Hope you don't mind my joining you," He said as he swept Sam up into a hug, "Merry Christmas!"

"Merry Christmas," Sam and Dean answered together as they hugged their father.


End file.
